


Being Yours

by Camy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, One Shot, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra just shows how much he loves Orihime one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Yours

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, this is a PWP.
> 
> As much as I love development between these two (and other pairings I adore), PWP will always be there right alongside it. Everyone needs a break and read a fantasy, right?

Those cold yet beautiful fingers ran over her body like feathers. She couldn't help but tangle her fingers into the long, black tresses that seemed like raven's wings while those huge bat wings hovered over him magnificently. He kept touching and licking her breasts like they were cake covered with ice cream and wouldn't stop no matter how much she begged for him to do so. It was when he went into his second release that she knew she was a goner.  
  
Orihime couldn't help but shiver when she felt the black yet warm fur tickle her bare skin when he brought himself lower. The tips of his talons caressed her cheek before going down her neck and towards her breasts to pinch the already hard peaks there. He twisted and turned before pulling on them a little, which caused her to moan and let out a gasp.  
  
"Ul...Ulquiorra-!"  
  
She felt him cup her large breast before giving it a squeeze like a man would do with a butt. Orihime couldn't help but squeak a little bit in response before feeling herself blushing harder. How embarrassing to hear that coming from her mouth! She covered her mouth in result but his other talons came to take them away.  
  
"Don't hide your sounds, woman."  
  
"But...it's so embarrassing."  
  
Ulquiorra moved his head down to her neck before licking it. "Then I shall force you to make more," he said before biting down her skin a little, which caused her to moan out. He was such a tease to her when she was like this and it drove her mad. When she felt his hand slide down her hip and to her thighs, Orihime couldn't help but tense up. Noticing this, Ulquiorra would slip his talon to her womanhood and inserted one of his talons inside.  
  
Orihime gasped out loudly while she arched up, causing her back to come off the bed for a bit before she went back down. It was one thing with his cold fingers but with his talons were another. It was like a long skinny finger inside her and hit all of her weak spots dead on.  
  
It wasn't fair at all yet Orihime still enjoyed it.  
  
Ulquiorra started to move his finger left to right before moving it up and down. Orihime couldn't believe how her body responded to his fingers at all. She had never done this with anyone at all and sure as hell didn't even think about something like this. With her cheeks flushing, Orihime started to squeeze her legs to try and make him stop but that was proved futile when he just kept on fingering her.  
  
It was when that he added another finger that she started to get quite animated as well as being even more loud. Her muffled moans soon filled his ears, as well as the room, while her body spazzed from all the pleasure he was giving her.  
  
Ulquiorra could feel himself become even more erect from Orihime's reactions and the need to get into her was clawing at his control. His wings lifted up so that they could lay outward on both of their sides like a huge black blanket while he slid a third finger in before pumping in and out of Orihime. A loud gasp escaped from her lips while she grasped Ulquiorra on his shoulders. Ulquiorra could feel her nails dig into his skin and he didn't mind much either since it would hardly break it, all thanks to hierro.   
  
With his mouth, he would play and suck with her nipple upon her breasts - which were quite big - but he didn't care for the size. She could have small or big, he wouldn't care since all he wanted was her and her alone. Ulquiorra bit down on her nipple before swirling his tongue around and over it before nipping the skin around it. "Woman, what do you want?"  
  
Orihime let out more gasps when he started to push his fingers deep into her before making them slide away. He was teasing her - even with his mouth upon her breasts! "I...I want - ah~, I wan-nnnt - mm, you!" It was hard to speak while he kept on pleasuring her by hitting those sweet spots with his fingers but she had managed to answer his question.  
  
Moving his head up, Ulquiorra would take out his finger from her vagina before looming over her like a predator. Orihime breathed in and out heavily from his preparation while she felt those eyes look down upon her like he was about to devour her whole being. Her cheeks and whole body were already flushed and it was quite a view in Ulquiorra's eyes.   
  
Ulquiorra shifted his hips while positioning his penis with his left hand before he thrust into her swiftly with a movement of his hips. Orihime arched up from the pressure he had applied before letting out a piercing shout. Tears of pain came from her eyes while she latched onto him to comfort herself. Not knowing why she did, Ulquiorra would wait until she calmed down and urged him with a kiss to his cheek.   
  
He started to thrust into her with a nice rhythm, akin to a canter of a horse, to see how much she could take. Orihime tangled her fingers into his hair again while Ulquiorra brought himself closer to her. The fur upon his arms tickled the sides of her breasts and hips as well as the skin down below. Orihime couldn't help but giggle at the feel of it.  
  
"What's so amusing, woman?"  **_Thrust._ **  
  
"Mm, your...fur-rrrr." The last word came out silly, all thanks to Ulquiorra thrusting into her. Orihime tensed up when she felt Ulquiorra starting to get deep into her. "Ah! Ulq-mph." Ulquiorra kissed her to make her be quiet while he started to speed up just a little while he licked and nipped at her lips to gain access inside her mouth. Ulquiorra's left hand had laid upon her right breast and started to squeeze it before dragging his talons' tips down the slopes of her breast all the way down to her hip.  
  
Orihime couldn't help but giggle and recoil from it since she was highly ticklish. Seeing this, Ulquiorra would move his talon up and down, just to see what she would do. Orihime started to laugh softly before she started to push him to make him stop. "That's...not fair! Stop tickling - hehe - me!" Orihime let out a squeal when she felt those talons of his swirl around on her skin.   
  
Who would ever guess that Ulquiorra could be the teasing type?  
  
"Sto-Sto~p!" Orihime once more tried to push him away but didn't even make him budge at all. In response to her silly antics, Ulquiorra would start to pick up the rhythm so that she would moan loudly again once more for him. He really did enjoy those moans of hers since they were very nice to his ears and actually made him hard too.  
  
Wanting to hear more, and to see how much she could take, his predator instinct kicked in and started to take her roughly. He started to slide into her more with each powerful thrust that caused her to moan louder than before. Orihime started to move her hand to cover up her mouth but Ulquiorra seized it, "No."  
  
"But- I'm - ah! - too...lou-loud~!"  
  
"I said no, woman."  
  
"But-mmh! The others, they - ah~- will find out!" Damn, he could really go at it and hit her sweet spots.  
  
"Let them," he said before he gave her one powerful, huge thrust into her - which caused her to shout out, "Ulquiorra!" However, he wasn't done yet and both of them still had yet to climax. So, he continued on. Orihime felt the pleasure rise up and up like water in a room with no windows. It felt like it was going to burst or make a crack in the wall to let it out. On the other hand, Ulquiorra was starting to feel his own release coming near and just kept on pounding into her like he was some kind of demon.  
  
The appearance he was in now fully suited the role too.  
  
"Ulquiorra-ah~." The sound of his name coming out of her lips in that pitch mixed with a moan was what made him cum finally. Orihime could feel his release inside her and realized that she came right before him but it didn't really matter to them who came first.  
  
Catching her breath, Orihime finally noticed how her body was hot while her fiery hair clung to her body from the sweat. Even some of Ulquiorra's fur clung to his own body while he slid himself out of her. Orihime wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, which definitely squished her breasts to his chest.  
  
"I love you," she said while his hair muffled her just a bit. "I love you, Ulquiorra," she repeated.  
  
Ulquiorra wrapped his own arms around her while his wings adjusted so that the bones wouldn't get locked. He moved his head back to give her a kiss fully on the lips that clearly showed his feelings for her. Orihime knew he preferred to do that rather than speaking the words since she could feel them from him. He wasn't really good with mushy words either but she didn't mind.   
  
Not one bit.


End file.
